Dreaming of You
by InuFire
Summary: what if sess and rin got in to a fight and it took the most unlikely person to help get the back together please don't hate me for the yelling part on fluff


_Dreaming of You_

Disclaimer: Hiy sorry that I haven't been writing lately school and homework really suck. Ya know they changed the rating for fics and I had no clue till now anyways. I can't wait till summer. Oh yeah back to the disclaimer I don't own Sesshomaru or Rin or _Dreaming of You _belongs to _Selena_ a wonderful singer.I got the here's the story. Ok last time I wrote a fic called The Love of a Girl said I was OOC and another said it was wired. I don't care if its OOC or anything else its how I write not you and to those who have no problem with the way I write don't have to read it please R&R Thanks!

A young girl about thirteen was dancing a round a flowers bush. To the human eye it seemed that she was alone but if you look closer you could see a dark figure watching over her like a guardian Angel.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru a white rose isn't pretty?" Rin proclaimed "Rin thinks it's pretty." Rin exclaimed happily to her Lord. "Yes Rin the flower is pretty." Said Sesshomaru not really caring for the flower but the holder of the flower. _"When did she grow from a cute little girl to a beautiful young lady." _"Milord what's the matter you seem not yourself this evening." Rin questioned "I'm fine Rin. Let's head back to the castle for dinner." Sesshomaru said lightly and turned towards the castle.

**Dinner time**

" Rin you need to eat so eat." Said a very angry Inu Demon " NO RIN WILL NOT EAT A POOR HORSE THE COOK KILLED" Rin yell back just as angry "God don't act like a braty human child." Sesshomaru yelled it toke him a minute to realize what he just said to her "R- Rin I didn't." but before he got to finish what he was about to say Rin was already by the door. "I HATE YOU!" "Rin wait please let me say I'm sorry." There was a gasp behind him " Milord y- you, you just said you were sorry is the world coming to an end?" Jaken said scarily " Shut the Hell up Jaken."

**With Rin in her room which use to be Sess's mom's room**

"Why can't he see that Rin does not want to eat a poor horse? Rin loves him that she does but why did he have to reminded me that Rin is not a demon like him or Jaken." Rin sobbed endlessly into her soft light blue silk sheets and then fell a sleep.

**Dream scene**

"Lord Sesshomaru wait please don't leave Rin alone!" Rin cried "Rin is sorry for yelling back to you please don't go." Rin said as she ran after him "Rin is going to be alone forever?" Rin asked to no one. Then Rin could see a bright light. The light turned into a woman "W- who are you?" asked Rin not really sure if she should ask this thing. Then when the light faded Rin saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. The woman had long snowy white hair, eyes like crystals and wore a kimono pail as the moon with crescent moons the bottom and one crescent moon on her head. "Hello, Rin I'm the late Lady of Western Lands or easier way you could call me Sesshomaru's mother." Said the lovely creature "Your Sesshomaru mother you died long ago. Wait! If you're here is Rin dead to." Rin said started to cry again. "No, Rin you are not dead I'm here to help you I only have few minutes to teach you this." Said Sesshomaru's mother,

As she taught Rin what she need to know

**End of Dream scene**

Sesshomaru was having thoughts of his own.

"Why did I say that? Is that I truly think of Rin? No, I was very mad that she wouldn't eat so I wanted her to be quite and eat and not starve herself." Sesshomaur said just before he heard a feather light "Come in Rin." Sesshomaru said knowing the light knock anywhere. As Rin walked in Sesshomaru notice that the kimono she was wearing was his Mothers' "R-rin were did you get that?" ask Sesshomaru shakily "Sesshomaru please I want to tell you something so can you sit please." As Sesshomaru sat at his desk Rin walked to the center of the room. Right in front of the fireplaces, which made her eyes look like chestnuts roasting on a open fire which she loves to have every Christmas.

As Rin began Sesshomaru noticed the Rin was not going to talk but sing. '_Have heard her sing plenty of times but this seems different_.' Sesshomaru thought

(Dreaming of You)

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping **

**I stay up and think of you **

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are **

**Thinking of me too**

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight **

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me **

**Wonder if you ever see me **

**And I wonder if you know I'm there **

**If you looked in my eyes **

**Would you see what's inside **

**Would you even care?**

**I just wanna hold you close **

**But so far all I have a dreams of you **

**So I wait for the day **

**And the courage to say how much I love you**

**Yes I do! **

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight **

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight **

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me **

**Corazón **

**I can't stop dreaming of you **

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti **

**I can't stop dreaming **

**Cómo Te necesito **

**I can't stop dreaming of you **

**Mi amor, cómo Te extraño**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping **

**I stay up and think of you **

**And I still can't believe **

**That you came up to me and said, "I love you" **

**I love you too! **

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**

**Till tomorrow and for all of my life **

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **

**Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly **

**Dreaming of you tonight **

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight **

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be **

**Than here in my room I'll be dreaming of you tonight **

**Endlessly **

**And I'll be holding you tight **

**Dreaming...with you...tonight**!

As the song ended Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was crying "Rin, why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked "Rin is crying because she loves you and don't want you to leave her over a little fight about dinner." Rin answered as her voice broke "Rin who gave you that idea. I would never leave you. Wild horses couldn't even take me away." Sesshomaru joked lightly and showing his ever so perish smile "You promise?" "Yes, this Sesshomaru promises." Said Sesshomaru as Rin ran to hug him and Sesshomaru hug her back with both his arms. "Rin loves you Sessy." Rin said calling him his nickname she gave him "I love you too Rin." 

A/N

So what ya think. I hate the fact Sessy has one arm so I all ways give him back his arm don't ask how I don't even know myself lol. Can you believe it four pages yea! The longest I ever wrote. Please don't be mad about the fright part. K. Please R&R Soon Bye


End file.
